


Like bones under the pale moon

by acerbicTeatime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Mixed Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicTeatime/pseuds/acerbicTeatime
Summary: "In the dimmed streets unreliably lit by wavering streetlights that buzz, and catch at the edges of creeping shadows. A shrill cry breaks the night, chilling the souls of all who are even passingly aware of the grim creatures from the other-worlds who lurk just beyond mortal sight."The sailor scouts were gonna fight undead black-hole creatures and their vampire like masters and be badasses... possibly working with some superS movie or sera miyu dracul lore. Though I abandoned it pretty early on due to college, leaving it with no plot, no real action, and only a handful of notes in a word document with no motivation to bring to fruition.





	Like bones under the pale moon

**Author's Note:**

> Uh how does ao3 even work? Dumping in an old, long abandoned oneshot/draft to find out.

In the dimmed streets unreliably lit by wavering streetlights that buzz, and catch at the edges of creeping shadows. A shrill cry breaks the night, chilling the souls of all who are even passingly aware of the grim creatures from the other-worlds who lurk just beyond mortal sight.

It had been noted over the past few months that the city had been oddly quiet with little to no monster sightings. Even BOSS had no leads for the girls, who had become somewhat restless in the stay of peace. Meaning every blip on the radar no matter how small became a big deal... Yet in spite of the recent slack in monster activity the computer suddenly sparked to life with some very unusual activity in the form of a beast terrorizing an otherwise slumberous suburban street that needed dealing with at once.  
The alert is sent out, and the girls jump at the chance for action. All the available senshi quickly set off to converge on its location and confront this new enemy.

Meanwhile, said beast was clamoring around, ramming spiraled horns into parked cars, wailing, and throwing trash cans about in a fit. Suddenly it paused to turn and look down an alleyway with hungry curiosity...  
A slightly tipsy man and woman were helping another, drunker man stumble his way home. They made the turn into the creature's view while chatting about their evening when the woman went quiet, having heard a strange sound. She looked bleary eyed through the shadows skittering under faulty street lights along the path which grew darker the nearer they were to the vague inhuman silhouette she made out shifting at the other end of the narrow alley.  
Bringing the trio to a halt she makes a few hushed gestures suggesting they turn back and go another way home. But they had already caught the eye of the beast and it gave another earsplitting cry that jolted all three of them. They quickly double back out onto the street, trying to put as much distance between them and whatever it was that made that sound. The entropic quadrupedal creature leaps into a sprint after them moments later, it's heavy hoof beats causing ground and heart to pound alike in terror. The three run clumsily along the street until the drunkest stumbles over the curb at a deserted intersection, dragging the others down with him. The creature closes in on it's prey with a round of off pitched growls.

Sailor Jupiter, and Mercury run onto the scene. The other senshi would show up soon enough itching for some action, but for now it was up to them to deal with this foe. The scouts hadn't ever seen a monster like it before, it took on the misshaped decaying image of a behemoth antelope-like creature with a gaping void that drew in and consumed light within it's bony rib cage, it's gruesome face marked by a permanent, fanged snarl as it howled and warbled almost-words.

The girls quickly take position in the center of the intersection and call out to get the creature's attention “Hey, creep! Leave those people alone!” Jupiter exclaims.  
The monster glances up from it's initial targets with another gargling croon to see the two teenage girls in green and blue, one with a visor over her eyes and the other with a protective mask hanging around her neck, taking an unarmed stance against it.  
“We cannot sit idly by as inebriated party goers are haunted on their ways home by the likes of a heartless fiend! We are the guardians of all goodhearted fun and your hunger shall not be abated by these people!” Mercury added as she evaluated the scene.  
Now the creature could smell the magical energy bleeding off of the girls as they met it's empty eyes with a determined look. The stones embedded in their chest plates radiate outwards with the same silken energy that wraps around and cloaks them like a thousand ribbons tinged with the raw power of their souls. The scent is like the air of a passing hail storm, subtle almost to the point of negligence but unmistakable in it's potency all the way towards it's crystalline core. The air pressure changes as the scouts ready for combat and the creature howls once more, fully shifting its attentions to these new comers “What is that?! Give it to me!!” it manages to shriek as it lunges towards them.

The senshi scatter as the hulking antelope crashes down on it's deformed hooves where they had stood, skidding on asphalt as it turns to reface the pair.  
They have already conjured another layer to their ever complexing auras as they regather themselves, the air around Jupiter starts to crackle with static electricity, she tugs at her mask and affixes it over her mouth as she glances over to her partner and the temperature drops several degrees. Mercury's eyes dart between the graphs and figures flashing across her visor and the strange creature as she scans for it's weaknesses.

Mercury gives one of her earrings a quick tap, causing Jupiter's earpiece to hum a little, as she brings around the mouth piece of her intercom ~I'm going to give us some cover, keep in contact~  
Almost immediately a dense mist starts to form around the blue clad soldier, sinking around her ankles and quickly spreading out to cover the road where it builds up and obscures the three scrambling civilians that have been all but forgotten by the beast as they make their escape. Soon the strange fog has filled the entire crossroad, completely taking out all senses of sight but her own, which with the help of her visor, has a lock on all parties involved in this encounter.

The monster, no longer able to see where the two humans? went and with it's nostrils fizzing with the magically charged water vapor so much that it cannot sniff them out, wails at the disorienting fog. It throws its head back and forth, it's cry causing the miniature black hole in it's chest to pulse, which after a moment releases an infrasonic roar of energy that punches clear through the mist, momentarily opening the monster's vision to the carnage left in the wake of the blast before more vapor falls in to fill the void.


End file.
